La Verdadera Amistad Nuca Termina
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Los viejos animatronicos viviran una aventura que pondra a prueba su amistad


Se me ocurrio esta historia al ver a los viejos modelos de Fnaf

En la famosa Freddy Fazbear Pizza, en el cuarto de Pars y Services, se hallaban cuatro animatronicos viejos y desarmados, un oso marron y un zorro pirata llamados Freddy y Foxy se hallaban durmiendo, mientras a un destrozado conejo azul sin rostro ni un brazo llamado Bonnie se hallaba viendo unas fotos y el suspiro triste

-Hola Bonnie ¿Que es eso?- dijo una pollo animatronico con las manos amputadas

-Hola Chica, solo son unas viejas fotos- dijo Bonnie

-¿Puedo verlas?- dijo Chica acercandose

Bonnie le mostro las fotos, donde ellos aparecian reparados y sonrientes a la camara

-Oh vaya ¿De verdas luzco asi?- dijo Chica observando la foto

-No es justo- dijo Bonnie arrojando las fotos con furia- todo era perfecto en ese entonces, pero ese tipo malo llego a nuestras vidas y se llevaron todo lo que les daba sentido

-Bonnie..-dijo Chica comprendiendo

-Ahora estoy solo, abandonado con un brazo amputado y el rostro destrozado, nadie me quiere- dijo Bonnie agachando la cabeza con trizteza

-Yo si- dijo Chica abrazandolo

-Pero Chica estoy bien feo- dijo Bonnie

-¿Tu piensas que somos mejores?- dijo Foxy acercandose- Seas lo que seas lo que importa es el interior

-Gracias chicos- dijo Bonnie abrazando a Chica con su unico brazo

-¿De que me perdi?- dijo Freddy apareciendo y sonriendo. De repente sus ojos vieron las fotos

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Freddy tomandolas y viendolas

Las miro y los recuerdos afloraban en su mente

Flashback de Freddy

Estaban en el escenario del viejo Freadbear Family Dinner, estaban felices y entreteniendo a miles de niños, mientras Foxy entretenia a los pequeños en la Bahia de los niños

Mientras Freadbear y Springbonnie cantaban sus clasicas canciones

Fin del Flashback

Freddy miraba las fotografias y sentia una enorme nostalgia

-Que tiempos aquellos- dijo Freddy con mucha nostalgia

-Freddy ¿Estas bien?- dijo Bonnie

Freddy estuvo un raro meditando y dijo firme

-Debemos hacer eso de nuevo- dijo Freddy

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo Chica sorprendida

-Freddy, estas viejo y roto, no estamos en condiciones para trabajar- dijo Foxy

-No, necesitamos hacer esto- dijo Freddy

-Pero...- trato de decir Foxy

Freddy le dirigio una mirada de furia y asesina

-No puedo- dijo Foxy asustado- no desde que el hombre malvado aparecio

-Ay por favor como si eso fuera a pasr de nuevo- dijo Freddy esceptico

-Freddy, ve la realidad, yo no puedo ser visto asi en el escenario, ni siquiera pudo sostener la guitarra- dijo Bonnie

-Quiza tienes razon- dijo Freddy triste

-Eh chicos- se oyo una voz atras de la puerta

-¿Si? Toy Freddy- dijo Freddy

-Finalmente lo consegui- dijo Toy Freddy

Todos se miraron confundidos

############################################

Toy Freddy saco una caja de gran tamaño

-¿Estan listos?- dijo Toy Freddy a los Old animatronics- Contemplen

Abrio la caja sorprendiendolos

-No puede ser- dijo Bonnie mirando la caja. En ella estaban sus piezas faltantes como su brozo y las manos de chica

-¡Nuestras piezas!¡Y en perfectas condiciones¡- dijo Chica observando emocionada

-Estaban en la oficina- explico Toy Freddy- tuve que "negociar" con el guardia

-Espera eso significa que.. -decia Freddy comprendiendo

-¡Si! Voy a repararlos- dijo Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy trajo herramientas y comenzo a reparar a sus amigos; le instalo su brazo y rostro a Bonnie y las manos a Chica, reparo la mandibula de Foxy y limpio la suciedad del cuerpo de Freddy y los demas. Todo esto lo logro en un santiamen gracias a sus conocimientos de animatronoca

-Todo listo- dijo Toy Freddy dando los toques finales

Todos miraron su apariencia reparada y nueva, y sonrieron muy felices

-¿Que les parecio?- dijo Toy Freddy

-Es estupendo- dijo Chica

-Gracias por repararnos- dijo Foxy

-Fue un gusto, buenas noches- dijo Toy Freddy retirandose

-Espera- dijo Freddy deteniendolo

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Toy Freddy volviendose a el

-¿Te importaria si...tomamos el turno mañana?- dijo Freddy

-¿Que?- dijo Toy Freddy sorprendido- Pero eres algo viejo

-Por favor, solo esta vez- dijo Freddy suplicabdo

-Mmmmm bien lo consultare con todos-dijo Toy Freddy mirabdo a los demas animatronicos

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Puppet desde su caja musical

-¿Porque no? Me vendria bien un descanso- dijo Toy Chica

-Yaaayyy- decia Ballon boy muy alegre

-Me vendria bien un dia que no me desarmen- dijo Mangle

-¡Nooo¡ Eres demasiado feo- dijo Toy Bonnie. Freddy se le acerco y le dio un golpe con el cual lo desmayo

-Todo listo, el escenario es todo tuyo- dijo Toy Freddy

-¡Siii¡ Este es el mejor dia de mi vida- dijo Freddy feliz

-Oooohhhh- dijo Toy Bonnie en el suelo aun aturdido por el golpe

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy se miraron con algo de preocupacion

###########################

Todis estaban en sus posiciones, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica estaban en el escenario mientras Foxy en la Bahia Infantil. Comenzaron a escucharse risas y voces de niños

-Estan llegando- dijo Bonnie- tengo un mal presentimiento, Freddy

-Estaremos bien- dijo Freddy

Toy Chica se acerco con un cupcake de juguete

-Aqui esta tu cupcake- dijo Toy Chica entregandoselo a Chica

Chica lo observo y dijo

-Este no es mi cupcake-

-Oh, tiramos el otro a la basura- dijo Toy Chica

-¿QUE? NO- dijo Chica entristeciendo

-Toma este por mientras- dijo Toy Chica dandole el cupcake

Chica lo vio y le desagrado los ojos saltones que tenia

Varios niños y adultos entraron a la pizzeria para ver el show de los animatronicos

Las luces de los reflectores se encendieron y Freddy inicio el show

-Señores y señoras, niños y niñas, y los demas, Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, un lugar donde la magia y la diversion cobran vida- dijo Freddy con su microfono

-Hey son los viejos modelos, ¿Acaso regresaron?- dijo un adulto

-Exacto, ustedes nos recuerdan- dijo Bonnie

-Yeyy adoro a estos tipos- dijo otro adulto

Desde la oficina de seguridad, los Toy animatronics observaban desde las camaras de seguridad el show de ese dia

-Hey les gusta el show- dijo Toy Freddy

En eso Mangle solto un chillido muy chico

-Toy Bonnie deja de tocar mi cola- dijo Mangle

-Es que es muy esponjosa- dijo Toy Bonnie

#################################

Terminado el show, Freddy estaba muy feliz

-Eso...fue increible- exclamo Freddy muy feliz y saltando

-Buen trabajo- dijo Toy Freddy- ¿Quueres tomar el turno mañana?

-Claro- dijo Freddy

Pero de repente se oyo un ruido de metal partiendose y cayendo

-Mi brazo- exclamo Bonnie

El brazo recien implantado de Bonnie se habia caido al suelo

-Oh dios mio- dijo Toy Freddy asustado

-Solo reparalo de nuevo no es gran cosa- dijo Freddy

-La pieza esta rota, no creo que tenga reparo- dijo Toy Freddy observandolo

-Tonterias- dijo Freddy molestandose

-Freddy- dijo Chica interrumpiendolo

-¿Que quieres?- dijo Freddy

-Este cupcake me asusta- dijo Chica dejando el cupcake lejos- esos ojos son aterradores

-Estaras bien- dijo Freddy

-Chicos...-escucharon decir a Foxy

-Dios mio- dijo Chica corriendo a La Bahia de los Niños

-¿Foxy?- dijo Chica entrando y viendolo

Foxy estaba desarmado y golpeado por los niños

-¿Que te paso?- dijo Chica recogiendo su cabeza

-Debi de suponerlo, esos niños son muy rudos, no son como antes- dijo Foxy

Freddy y Bonnie vieron a Foxy y se quedaron estupefactos

-Freddy, no me odies por esto pero...-trato de decir Bonnie nervioso- ya no quiero seguir

-Yo tambien, no me gusta hacer esto- dijo Chica sosteniendo la cabeza de Foxy

-Igual yo, no puedo seguir con esto- dijo Foxy

-Tonterias- dijo Freddy molestandose- tenemos una buena cosa aqui, no voy a renunciar a ello

-Mi brazo esta roto- dijo Bonnie molesto

-¡Y YO ROMPERE TU CARA¡- dijo Freddy furioso

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que Freddy Fazbear habia dicho

-Permiteme- dijo Bonnie agarrando su rostro

-Bonnie no...- dijo Freddy intentando detenerlo pero era tarde Bonnie se habia arrancado el rostro

-Freddy puedes continuar tu show SIN NOSOTROS- dijo Bonnie molesto y retirandose

Freddy se quedo pasmado pero se dirigo a Chica y le dijo

-¡No te quedes ahi y haz algo¡-

-Los viejos tiempos ya han terminado- dijo Chica llevandose la cabeza de Foxy y sus demas piezas

-Entiendelo amigo por favor- dijo Foxy

-Chicos regresen- dijo Freddy desesperado

-Ellos no son felices asi, entiendelo Freddy- dijo Toy Freddy

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Toy Freddy harto de el

-¿Toy Bonnie y Toy chica se unirian a mi escenario?- dijo Freddy viendolos

-Claro que no- dijo Toy Chica yendose

-Muñeco feo- dijo Toy Bonnie yendose

-Yo me voy- dijo Puppet molesto

-Que verguenza- dijo Mangle molesta

-Adios Freddy Imbecil- dijo Ballon boy tirandole el cartel

-Lo veran, me divertire mucho- dijo Freddy molesto y subiendose al escenario

###############################

Freddy estava en el escenario para dar su show especial pero...

-Oigan ¿porque solo hay uno?- dijo un niño molesto

-Este lugar apesta- dijo una niña

-Buuuuu- dijeron todos y se fueron

Freddy se quedo triste y observo el cuarto de Parts y Services

##############################

Chica estaba armando de nuevo a Foxy

-Listo Foxy- dijo Chica

-Eh muchachos me pusieron la cabeza al revez- dijo Foxy

Freddy entro

-Miren quien llego arrastrandose a sus viejas amigos- dijo Bonnie sarcastico

-Estaba equivocado, ustedes son mas importantes que los viejos dias de gloria, ustedes son lo mas importante de mi vida, lo lamento- dijo Freddy

-Te perdonamos Freddy- dijo Bonnie

Se dieron un abrazo grupal

-Quien sabe quiza algun dia nos vuelvan a utilizar- dijo Freddy

Y algunos años despues, en la segunda locacion, ese sueño se cumplio

Fin


End file.
